My Season Five
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: This is what I think might happen in season five of Glee. I hope you enjoy this! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Bye Brittany

**My Season Five **

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this! Yes this will be a story! I do not own Glee!**

**Sam's POV:  
**

Brittany was heading on the train to MIT. Everyone was here to say goodbye. I am going to miss her so much. I love her so much and it is so hard. She is going to be in Massachusetts. Everyone hugged her.

It was no my turn. I hugged her so tight. My eyes started watering. I never cry in front of anyone but she is special. I love her. We got out of the hug. I then kissed her passionately for about three minutes. We pulled apart. I saw her smile and tears were streaming down her face.

"All aboard." the train guy said.

"I love you Brittany. Don't ever forget me now." I stated.

"I love you too. I will never forget you. Keep in touch." she exclaimed. I nodded. She waved to everyone and headed onto the train. I saw her sit down in a seat and she had her hand on the window. The train started moving and I chased it until it was gone. I stopped and sighed. I started crying. Ryder came over to me and patted my back.

"It will be okay man." Ryder stated. I nodded. We then walked back to the school. The guys told me they were staying with me. They insisted that they stayed with me until I felt better. I am a bad liar because I told them that I was fine, but obviously it didn't work. They came to my house and we did our homework.

"Guys. I appreciate this, but I would like to be alone." I said.

"Alright." Joe replied.

"Let us know if you need anything man." Jake exclaimed.

"I will. Thanks guys." I said.

"Anytime. That's what friends are for." Blaine said.

"Bye." Ryder said.

"Bye." I exclaimed. They then left. I was left alone. Like I wanted,

**There is the first chapter out of many. I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a review! Thanks! Review!  
**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Depression

Chapter 2: Depression

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Please leave a review on what you think! I do not own Glee!  
**

**Sam's POV:**

I was sitting at home alone. I was watching the football game. I would usually scream and fist pound in the air, but ever since Brittany left, I have been feeling so down. I used to hang out with her every day. I decided to go to bed and get ready for school tomorrow. I went upstairs and showered. I then got into my pajamas and went to bed.

_Next morning 7am. _

I am walking to school with my back pack on listening to music. I was listening to the songs that Brittany put on my iPod. She made me a whole set list so I would listen to them and think of her when she left. I entered the school and went to my locker. I quickly grabbed what I needed. I had to go to a mandatory Glee meeting. I entered the choir room. Everyone was already there. I took out my headphones and turned off my iPod. I sat in the corner and everyone stared and I just looked down at my hands.

"Alright. I know we are all upset that Brittany has left, but we need to recruit new members. We need get people to join. It's your job to figure out a way how to recruit people." he said.

"We can't just replace Brittany Mr. Shuester." I said in a mean yet depressed way.

"Sam I know it's going to be hard, but we need more people to compete in competitions." he said.

"Then I'm leaving the club." I snapped. I stood up and left. I heard my name being called by everyone. I headed to each class and didn't say one word to anyone.

**Santana's POV:  
**

Tina called me to fill me in on what's happening. Sam is in a depression state because Brittany left. He left the Glee Club because Mr. Shuester wanted to recruit new members. I decided to take a visit back to Lima Heights. After all I was born there and I'm the biggest bitch in that town. He will listen to me no matter what. I got on the train ride, and went to Lima. I arrived at the school in time for Glee Club. It's two o'clock. I headed inside. Everyone clapped.

"Santana! What are you doing back?" Mr. Shuester exclaimed.

"I need to talk to guppy mouth. I know he quit but I was wondering where I can find him." I questioned.

"Probably at home." Artie said.

"What are you going to talk to him about?" Ryder asked.

"I am getting him back to Glee Club and out of his depression mode." I explained.

"Thanks Santana." Mr. Shuester said.

"Anytime. Everyone knows that no one can say no to Santana. I am the biggest bitch in Lima. See you tomorrow." I announced. I then walked out followed by Tina.

"Let me drive you." she said.

"Oh right. I don't have a car. Let's go." I said with a chuckle. We drove to Sam's house. We knocked and he opened up.

"Come in. I guess." he mumbled. He opened the door and let us in. We closed it behind us, and sat down.

"You need to get back to Glee Club and get over this fact. Brittany still loves you even though she is a 1000 miles away. She is in the same state as you and I told her the truth and she listened. So listen to me big lips. You're going to get back into Glee Club, and have the time of your life. You're going to sing solos and have fun with your friends. You will play football and have a good time. Brittany will be back and she will visit you and you will visit her. I set you both up with Skype accounts so you can video chat each other when ever you want. Now get back into action. Understood!" I exclaimed yelling Understood.

"Fine. I will do as you say. If I still feel like this in a week though, I am going to visit her." he replied.

"Deal." I said. We shook hands and then hung out and laughed. Tina was talking about what was going on with Glee along with Sam.

**I hope you liked chapter 2! Chapter three will have more Glee moments. I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out my other stories and review as well! Thanks! REVIEW! **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Get Lucky

Chapter 3: Get Lucky

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this little chapter. I honestly love Sam and Brittany together. I hope you enjoy this video and I do not own Glee, but I wish I was on the show!**

**Sam's POV: **

I told Mr. Shuester that I am back in Glee. He was glad. I am back on the football team. I also talked to Brittany! She said she made a ton of friends and she misses me. Her classes are really hard and she is studying and staying up all night just to get good grades. She has class every day except Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. She said she is coming back to Lima next weekend to see everyone! I am so excited. I am going to take her out to a fancy dinner and we are going to go to a movie. I have it all planned out. I entered Glee Club with a huge smile plastered on my face. Mr. Shuester stood up from his spot.

"Alright Sam! Welcome back!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Mr. Shuester." I exclaimed.

"Would you like to sing a song?" he asked.

"Sure. I am going to sing "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk." I exclaimed. The music started playing and I began to sing. It was really going good. Everyone jumped in and we danced and what not. The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Amazing job Sam!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed. Everyone clapped.

**Brittany's POV:**

I miss Sam so much. I had to beg to take a trip back to Lima just to see him. I am currently hanging out with my friends Sasha and Lisa. They are also my roommates. We are just talking on our beds.

"So tell me everything about your boyfriend." Lisa said.

"His name is Sam and he is the same age as me. He is super talented and has the best singing voice you could ask for. He is also on the Football team. He is not that smart, but he is so romantic and he loves me. I love him too." I stated.

"Aw! That's totally adorable. Picture now." Sasha exclaimed. I took out my phone and showed them a picture of him and me on our date being adorable. They awed.

"He has big lips though." Sasha pointed out.

"Yah but who cares. He is super cute." Lisa stated.

"True that." Sasha stated.

"Yup. So I am going back to Lima to visit him next weekend." I stated.

"That's so cute. Make sure you take tons of pictures!" Lisa squealed. They are so girly.

"Of course." I replied. The rest of the night we hung out and I texted Sam. It was so amazing. I had a blast.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's short, but I wanted to post something. Please leave a review letting me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
